criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The new beginning
the new beginning is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as 1st case in the city St.BinCouver. It takes place in the Maple Woods, a district based in St.BinCouver transcript here is the transcript to the new beginning TTNB plot after arriving in St.BinCouver the player meets the chief Scott Gunner and a cop in training Alisa Gilmore, Scott sends the player and Alisa to the lake east of town to patrol and once there a woman named Polly Yieshmen says she found a body on the shores the player and Alisa find a woman dead in a fishing net you find out that her name is Christine Wellington and a note sends you to the daisy fields elementary park where you find her boyfriend in mid investigation the player and Alisa find Christine's sister stealing from her house, find out that Christine was cheating on her boyfriend, and her father tried sending her to SDU (stardew university) but she dropped out the killer turns out to be the victims sister, Loran Wellington who says that Christine was always spending their fathers money and when she dropped out of college she wasted thousands of dollars that could have been used for Loran and when Loran found Christine's box of money she devised a plan to kidnap Christine from the elementary park, drown her with a net, and steal the money and run away, except she didn't think the body would wash ashore judge Daniel Sabien sentences her to 30 years in prison for 1st degree murder and theft after the trial the player fixes and returns Polly's notebook and helps William Wellington deal with his daughters death and arrest suspects Polly Yieshmen phycoligist suspects profile- * eats pumpkin pie suspects appearance- * criss cross jacket William Wellington victims father suspects profile- * fishes * eats pumpkin pie suspects appearance-... George Kaifon victims boyfriend suspects profile- * fishes * eats pumpkin pie suspects appearance- * criss cross mittens Loran Wellington victims sister suspects profile- * fishes * eats pumpkin pie suspects appearance- * criss cross scarf Simon Phyle teacher suspects profile- * fishes suspects appearance-... killer's profile * killer fishes * killer is 140 Lbs * killer eats pumpkin pie * killer has criss cross clothes * killer has green eyes crime scene steps chapter 1 * investigate shore (clues; Victim's Body, fishing net, Seaweed, Torn Letters; victim identified: Christine Wellington; New Suspect: Polly Yieshmen) * ask Polly what happened (Prerequisite: Lake investigated) * examine seaweed (Result: card; New Suspect: William Wellington) * inform William of Christine (Prerequisite: card found) * examine paper (Result: Letter) * analyze paper (03:00:00; New Crime Scene Unlocked: school park) * investigate park (Prerequisite: Letters analyzed; Clue: locked phone) * Unlock phone (result: victims phone) * results from phone (06:00:00; new suspect: George Kaifon) * Interrogate George about Christine (Prerequisite: Cellphone analyzed) * analyze fishing net (06:00:00; attribute: the killer fishes) * autopsy victims body (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Drowning; Attribute: The killer is 140 Lbs) * Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) chapter 2 * •investigate victims house (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: victims diary; locked box) •examine box (New Suspect: Loran Wellington) •Ask Loran what she was doing with the money (Prerequisite: box unlocked; Profile updated: Loran fishes) •examine diary (result: crumbs) •Look at park benches (prerequisite: diary examined; clues: torn paper; bloody pipe) •examine paper (new suspect: Simon Phyle) •Ask Simon about Christine (prerequisite: paper fixed; profile updated: Simon fishes) •Ask George if he knew he was cheated on (prerequisite: Simon interrogated; profile updated: George fishes) •analyze crumbs (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats pumpkin pie) •analyze pipe (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a criss cross clothes) •go to chapter 3 (1 star) chapter 3 * invesigate victims bedroom (available after unlocking chapter 3; clues: washed out paper; box of books; locked laptop) •examine paper (letter from George) •Ask George about the paper (prerequisite: letter fixed; profile updated: George eats pumpkin pie) •examine laptop (victims laptop) * analyze laptop (06:00:00) •confront Loran about the money (prerequisite: laptop analyzed; profile updated: Loran eats pumpkin pie) * examine box of books (scratched out ticket) •examine ticket (prerequisite: books examined; id number) •analyze ticket id (03:00:00) •Ask William about the SDU ticket (prerequisite: Id analyzed; profile updated: William fishes and eats pumpkin pie) •investigate fallen tree (All tasks before must be completed) •Interrogate Polly about the shore (prerequisite: fallen tree investigated; profile updated: Polly eats pumpkin pie; results: bloody hook) •examine hook (prerequisite: Polly interrogated; blood sample) •Results from hook blood (12:00:00; attribute: killer has green eyes) •Take care of the killer now! •go to festivities ruined 1/6 (1 star) festivities ruined (1/6) * •investigate school park (Available after unlocking festivities ruined: clues; broken pendant) •examine pendant (Christine's necklace) •Give pendent to William (prerequisite: pendant fixed; reward: fall costume) •investigate victims bedroom (prerequisite: William interrogated; clues; pile of clothes) •examine clothes (result: faded picture) •examine picture (prerequisite: clothes examined; result: family photo) •Give the picture back to William (prerequisite: picture examined; reward: 5,000 coins) •Ask Polly what's wrong (Available after unlocking festivities ruined) •investigate shore (prerequisite: Polly interrogated; clues; pile of trash) •examine trash (result: ripped journal) •examine journal (prerequisite: trash examined; result: faded journal) •examine cover (prerequisite: journal fixed; result Polly's journal) •Give Polly her journal back (prerequisite: journal dusted) •Move on to a new crime! (2 stars)